


At Least Now You Have a Reason to Skip Class

by HogwartsAlum2017



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsAlum2017/pseuds/HogwartsAlum2017
Summary: “Dizzy came up last night cause she had a nightmare. She is still sleeping and I think she might have a fever.”Evie knelt down next to the couch. She put her hand on Dizzy’s forehead. “She definitely has a fever. I will call down to the nurse’s office to have them come check her out.”Mal nodded. She jumped slightly when Evie put her hand on her forehead. “What are you doing?” Mal whispered.“You definitely have a fever too.” Evie smiled. “This time you will have a reason to skip class.”





	1. Chapter 1

It was after midnight at Auradon Prep. Everyone was sleeping and the campus was quite and peaceful. As with normal Sunday tradition, the student body had a self organized Tourney game between the different grade levels. Everyone was usually passed out after that, wanting to sleep well before classes started on Monday morning.

Mal and Evie were no different. After going to dinner with the boys, they called it a night early so they could curl up on the couch and watch Netflix. They managed to get through four episodes of WifeSwap before they decided to go to bed.

A few hours after they went to bed, Mal woke up to a quiet tapping on the door. She thought she imagined it at first but she soon heard it again. Just three quick quiet tap-tap-taps. She sighed. Pushing the covers to the side and placing her bare feet on the cold hardwood floor. She looked over at Evie, who could literally sleep through anything, and saw her unsurprisingly sound asleep. Mal stood up and stretched her arms over her head. She started to hear the soft tapping again, but it was more quiet and seemed less sure than before.

She opened the door to see Dizzy wrapped in a pink blanket looking down at the floor. Mal’s eyes softened as she took in the young girls appearance. Dizzy was in her blue and pink splatter print pajamas with her hair lose around her shoulders. She looked much more pale than usual and her normally bright, happy eyes were kind of glazed over. Her face was slightly flushed and Mal could swear it looked like she had been crying.

“Hey, Dizzy, are you ok?” She asked the girl quietly. The girl shook her head in response. Her eyes watered up again. Mal pulled her in for a tight hug. The girl quickly wrapped her arms around the older girl and clung for dear life. “Here, come on in and we can talk about it. Okay?”

Dizzy nodded as Mal ushered her into the room. She settled on the couch as Mal went to her bed to grab two pillows and a soft green fuzzy blanket. Mal then settled on the couch and pulled the young girl into a protective hug in their cocoon of blankets. Mal smiled at the girl before offering her a piece of chocolate. “You want to tell me what's up?”

“I had a nightmare” Dizzy said in a small voice. “It was about the Isle.”

“Oh, Diz,” Mal’s heart broke for the younger girl. “It's ok, nothing there can get to you now. And if they tried, they'd have to get through me and Evie first.”

Dizzy nodded, a slow smile spreading across her face. “I know, but I just didn't feel well and couldn't fall back asleep after. I didn't know where else to go.”

“Well,” Mal broke off another piece of chocolate to give to the girl “You can always come here. You want to try to fall asleep again?”

Dizzy nodded again then yawned. She shifted so her head was in Mal’s lap and yawned again. Mal stroked the girls short brown hair to try and help her fall asleep. And it worked. Dizzy was asleep in lest than five minutes.

Realizing that she now couldn't get up, Mal reached over to the table to get her phone. She scrolled through her social media feed before shutting it off, making sure it was on do not disturb. Before she fell back asleep, she shifted so she could lay down with the girl curled into her side. She shifted the pink and green blankets to cover them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is just chapter one with more to come! It is my first work so I'll take any constructive criticism you all give! I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Evie naturally wakes up before Mal in the mornings. It takes awhile for her to shower, do her make up, and pick out the perfect outfit for the day. She doesn't notice that Mal isn't in her bed when she gets in the shower.

Mal wakes up again to the sound of the shower running. She looks down at Dizzy, who looks even more pale and weak than she did earlier, but at least she was sleeping. Mal brushed some hair out of the young girls face. She noticed how warm Dizzy’s forehead felt. The girl did say she wasn't feeling well last night, maybe she had a fever.

The door to the bathroom opened and Evie stepped out in a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her blue hair dripped down her back. Mal peaked up over the couch, trying not to disturb the 10 year old still curled into her side.

“Hey E, don't turn the light on.” Mal spoke quietly before Evie reached the switch on the wall. Evie finally spotted her purple haired roommate on the couch. She gave a confused look, but walked away from the switch to the couch. “Dizzy came up last night cause she had a nightmare. She is still sleeping and I think she might have a fever.”

Evie knelt down next to the couch. She put her hand on Dizzy’s forehead. “She definitely has a fever. I will call down to the nurse’s office to have them come check her out.”

Mal nodded. She jumped slightly when Evie put her hand on her forehead. “What are you doing?” Mal whispered.

“You definitely have a fever too.” Evie smiled. “This time you will have a reason to skip class.”

“I feel fine. I have just been laying next to a human sized hot water bottle all night.” Mal said stubbornly. Dizzy shifted slightly, allowing Mal to slide into a seating position. Mal went to stand up, to get ready for class, but didn't make in half a step before she got really dizzy and her knees gave out. Evie caught her before she hit the floor.

Evie chuckled softly while she helped Mal back to the couch. Sitting down next to her, Mal put her head on Evie’s shoulder. “Sweetie, you are definitely sick. I can't believe you aren't jumping at the opportunity to get out of a day of classes.”

Mal grumbled. She rarely got sick, and when she did, she just sucked it up and went along with her day. It made her feel weak and useless. As Evie picked up her phone to call the nurse, Mal tried to determine if arguing would do any good. Before the nurse picked up, Evie shot her a look that said ‘there is no chance you are going to suffer through the day while sick’. Mal sighed, curling up more into the blue haired girls side.

“Hey, Dr. Hamada, this is Evie from room 214. My roommate and one of our younger friends are not feeling well. Is there any chance that you and Baymax could come and check them out? I'm not sure they could make it down to the clinic.” Evie nodded as he responded. “Yes sir, thank you!”

Mal looked up at Evie as she hung up the phone. “I really don't like Baymax! Last time he basically told me that I was 70% anger and needed to soften up.”

“I believe that he said you had a lot of anger for someone your size.” Evie laughed. “But anyway, he will be here—“ she was interrupted by a knock to the door. “It's open!”

Dr. Hamada opened the door. He entered quickly followed by Baymax, who got stuck in the door frame, and had to deflate to walk through. “Good morning girls. Mal, how are you feeling?”

“I feel fine, Doc. Dizzy is the one who is sick.” Mal motioned to the girl curled up on the far side of the couch. “She didn't sleep well last night and has been sleeping since around three this morning.”

“Okay. Evie, do you want to wake up Dizzy while Baymax takes a look at Mal?”

“Sure.” Evie smiled. She peeled Mal off of her and slid over to gently wake the girl up. She looked over to Mal who looked extremely unamused as she sat still so Baymax could scan her. She looked back at Dizzy. “Hey Diz, time to wake up sweetie, Baymax is here to check you out.”

The little girl opened her eyes a little. She sat up and leaned into Evie’s side. Evie was apparently the designated human pillow for the day. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm tired.” Dizzy responded, rubbing her eyes as tears slipped out. “I just don't feel good.”

“Aw, Diz, it'll be ok. Let's just see what Dr. Hamada says, then you can go back to sleep ok?” Evie pulled her close. She must feel awful. Evie has only ever been sick enough to cry once, and she will never forget how awful it was.

Evie hugged the girl until the giant inflatable marshmallow shuffled over to talk to her. As Baymax asked Dizzy how she was feeling, Mal plopped down next to Evie and curled into her side again.

Mal’s head rested on Evie’s shoulder, “I am sick. Fluffy over there said I have a virus that I probably caught from Diz.”

“I told you. I guess you and Diz can curl up and watch Netflix. I can bring you guys some lunch after I get out of class.” Evie put her head on top of Mal's. They sat in silence until Baymax finished scanning Dizzy. He told them that Dizzy had the same Virus as Mal and it should pass in 24 hours. Evie leaned over to whisper to Dizzy, “Go ahead and go back to sleep.” The girl nodded and was out almost immediately. Evie scooped up the young girl and tucked her into her own bed.

She walked back over to the couch and plopped down next to Mal again. She looked up, seeing Baymax’s scanner focusing on her. She quirked her eyebrows at the doctor.

“You have been in contact with two people who have a fairly contagious virus. We are just checking to make sure you didn't catch it.” The doctor explained.

“Scan complete.” Baymax stated. “Diagnosis is positive. Recommend treatment: Rest, oral medication, isolation, and another check up in 24 hours.”

“I'm not sick!” Evie exclaimed, jumping up. “I feel fine.”

Mal laughed. Dr. Hamada handed her a bottle of pills. “You two take two of these every four hours. Dizzy needs to take one every four hours. Make sure you all get lots of rest, and don't leave the room. We don't want anyone else getting sick. If you guys start to feel really sick or get dehydrated, I need to know immediately cause then we have to go to the hospital. And since none of us want that, drink some water.” Evie looked down at the pills in her hand then back at the doctor.

She nodded as they made their way to the door. She shut it after they left and walked back over to Mal. The purple haired girl was cocooned up in her favorite green fuzzy blanket. Evie chuckled softly before taking a pill and some water over to Dizzy. She made sure the pill was taken, then let the girl go back to sleep.

“Scoot over, M.” She nudged Mal over on the couch. “You have to take some too.”

Mal stubbornly shook her head and buried her chin in the blanket. Evie sighed. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it out of her friend's fingers. Mal pouted, grumbling ‘I hate you’ before taking the two pills and a sip of water. Evie took her pills, downing it with the remainder of the water in the cup, before setting it on the table. She sat down on the couch next to Mal. It took all of three seconds for the smaller girl to curl herself into Evie's side.

“You sure are cuddly today.” Evie laughed, covering them both with Mal’s blanket. Mal hummed in response. Evie stroked purple hair until she felt the girl’s breathing even out.

Evie wondered back to when Mal first woke up. She was almost perfect normal, aside from having slightly glazed over eyes and a fever. But here she is, barely an hour later, barely talking and looking dead. This must have been what it was like with Dizzy this morning. Evie felt bad for sleeping through that, but she knew Dizzy had been in good hands.

Yawning, she rested her head on top of her friend's purple hair. Before she fell asleep, she set an alarm on her phone for four hours so the three of them could take more meds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading another chapter! This one is a little longer. As always, constructive criticism is welcome! Hopefully another chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Evie was woken by a soft poke to her arm. At first she didn't think anything of it, but she felt it again and opened her eyes. Dizzy stood wrapped in Evie's own blue blanket, holding her phone. It was softly beeping.

“Your phone keeps going off and you got a text from Carlos.” Dizzy spoke quietly. She looked a little better, with some color in her cheeks, but she still had dazed eyes.

Evie smiled and took her phone. She read the message from Carlos and reset the alarm. “He wants to know if he can bring us anything to lunch. Are you hungry? Do you want some ice cream or something”

“A little.” Dizzy muttered, wrapping herself tighter in the blanket. “Something warm though. I am freezing.”

After maneuvering around Mal on the couch, Evie stood up to grab the pills and some more water. She brought it back to the couch for the younger girl to take. After Dizzy took her medication, she handed Evie back the cup. Evie felt Dizzy’s forehead again, it was still burning up.

“Do you want some soup? I heard they were setting up the soup bar this week.” Evie asked as she gently shook Mal awake. The purple haired teenager sat up to take her pills, but didn't say anything, just rested her head on the back of the couch.

Dizzy nodded. “Do you think they have chicken noodle?”

Evie smiled. She reached out to pull the girl on the couch with them. Dizzy quickly curled into Evie's left side disappearing in a fuzzy blue blob. “I heard that chicken noodle has been know to cure illness sometimes. I'll get Carlos to bring up a big bowl for you ok?”

“Yea”

Evie smiled. She dug in the couch for the remote to the tv, handing it to Dizzy. “Here, Diz, why don't you find a movie?”

The girl took the remote and focused on the tv. With her preoccupied, Evie then turned to her best friend. “What do you want to eat?”

Mal rolled her head to the side to look at her friend. “I'm not hungry.”

“Come on, M.” Evie scolded. “You need to eat something.”

Mal just shook her head before curling up farther down the couch. Evie pondered on whether to push Mal, or not. She can tell her friend is really feeling bad, so she just let her distance herself for now. She grabbed her phone to text Carlos.

_Can you bring Dizzy a big bowl of chicken noodle soup and just bring Mal and I some fries.~Evie_

_Sure thing. How are you guys feeling?~Carlos_

_I'm fine but Dizzy says she's freezing (but she is warm to the touch). Mal is being quiet, but I can tell she really doesn't feel good.~Evie_

_Ok, well I have to get back to class. I’ll try to find Jay to bring it up during his free period, if I can't, I'll bring the food after I get out.~Carlos_

_Thanks Carlos, you are the best!~Evie_

Evie set her phone down. After stealing a glance at Mal, she turned to Dizzy to see what she had picked out to watch. Dizzy had picked out a show about some kids that go to a fine arts school, she thinks it's called Backstage, but she is not sure. The younger girl glanced at Evie to see if she had any objections and a wide smile spread across her face when Evie made a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

Evie curled around the younger girl, pulling her snug into her chest. She wanted noting more than for her mini-me to feel better. Dizzy smiled, cocooning in blankets and Evie’s arms before she focused on the show. It was a cute show, there were some good dancers and singers. After an episode, Mal shifted closer to Evie. The purple haired girl snuggled in close to Evie’s back, wrapping her arms around the blue-haired girl’s waist. Evie turned her head to quirk an eyebrow at her friend. Mal looked guilty, she pushed her forehead between Evie's shoulder blades.

“You are warm.” Was the only excuse that Mal could come up with. Evie chuckled lightly at how cute it was.

Mal was never really cuddly, but usually she just liked to have some contact. She always liked to know where the VK’s were, especially Evie. When all the VK’s hung out, Mal almost always sat in the middle so she could drape her arm over Jay’s shoulder and put her hand on Carlos’ shoulder occasionally, all while having a hand on Evie. Even when they sit at the round cafeteria tables for meal, she will sometime just tap her foot to everyone’s, not once has she accidentally tapped anyone else’s foot. However, occasionally she would indulge in some physical contact. When she was in a cuddly mood, she becomes stuck to whoever (usually Evie, though sometimes Jay or Carlos) like velcro.

She would never straight up say she wanted it either, but after a few years of dealing with it, Evie could tell when the cuddle spell would come on. Mal would be casually be touchy all day. Like she would lean against Evie whenever they would stand next to each other, or rest her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder/wrap her hand around her waist when they walked anywhere, or she would put her hand above Evie’s knee when they sat next to each other (but she also did that to stop Evie from twitching too, so it isn't a reliable tell), but by far, the most obvious is when Mal demands a piggy back ride. Well, she didn't really demand, more like she just jumped on the taller girl’s back.

Evie mentally added not feeling well to Mal’s list of tells as she felt the older girl’s breathing even out against her back. It wasn't long before the youngest girl fell asleep again as well. Evie lasted only a few minutes after that, the rhythm of Mal’s breathing hypnotizing her to sleep.

  
Jay knocked on the door for a few minutes before he decided to just open the door and make sure everyone was still alive. He quietly shuffled into the room and set the tray of food down on Evie’s desk. He turned to the couch, noticing the pile of blankets, pillows, and villain kids. Now Jay put on a tough exterior, but he was a sucker for adorable moments like this. He grabbed his phone to snap a picture of the three girls curled up on top of each other. He smiled and sent it to their VK group message. Of course this caused the girls’ phones to chime, waking Evie up in the process. She immediately noticed the fact that the door was open, and Jay standing by her desk.

“Thanks for bringing us food.” Evie smiled at him. She probably wouldn't be smiling when she saw the picture he took of them, especially since she had no make up on. “You can just leave it there. I'll wake them up in a few to take our meds.”

“No problem.” He crossed the room to the door. “Don't hesitate if you need anything else, yea?”

“Got it. You're the best!” Evie smiled as she untangled herself from Mal and Dizzy.

Jay laughed, “You said Carlos was the best earlier.”

“You both are the best!” She chuckled. “Now get out before you get sick too!”

“Bye, Chica!” He exited, closing the door quietly behind him. He smiled to himself about how his friends would react to that picture. Maybe he should have Carlos hack into the girls’ computers and make it their screen savers.

_That is an Auradon safe prank. Harmless and boring._ He thought. _Well, I might get hurt in the process, depending on how Mal and Evie are feeling when they found out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments! You guys are awesome! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Evie was woken by a soft poke to her arm. At first she didn't think anything of it, but she felt it again and opened her eyes. Dizzy stood wrapped in Evie's own blue blanket, holding her phone. It was softly beeping.

“Your phone keeps going off and you got a text from Carlos.” Dizzy spoke quietly. She looked a little better, with some color in her cheeks, but she still had dazed eyes. 

Evie smiled and took her phone. She read the message from Carlos and reset the alarm. “He wants to know if he can bring us anything to lunch. Are you hungry? Do you want some ice cream or something”

“A little.” Dizzy muttered, wrapping herself tighter in the blanket. “Something warm though. I am freezing.”

After maneuvering around Mal on the couch, Evie stood up to grab the pills and some more water. She brought it back to the couch for the younger girl to take. After Dizzy took her medication, she handed Evie back the cup. Evie felt Dizzy’s forehead again, it was still burning up.

“Do you want some soup? I heard they were setting up the soup bar this week.” Evie asked as she gently shook Mal awake. The purple haired teenager sat up to take her pills, but didn't say anything, just rested her head on the back of the couch.

Dizzy nodded. “Do you think they have chicken noodle?”

Evie smiled. She reached out to pull the girl on the couch with them. Dizzy quickly curled into Evie's left side disappearing in a fuzzy blue blob. “I heard that chicken noodle has been know to cure illness sometimes. I'll get Carlos to bring up a big bowl for you ok?” 

“Yea” 

Evie smiled. She dug in the couch for the remote to the tv, handing it to Dizzy. “Here, Diz, why don't you find a movie?”

The girl took the remote and focused on the tv. With her preoccupied, Evie then turned to her best friend. “What do you want to eat?”

Mal rolled her head to the side to look at her friend. “I'm not hungry.”

“Come on, M.” Evie scolded. “You need to eat something.”

Mal just shook her head before curling up farther down the couch. Evie pondered on whether to push Mal, or not. She can tell her friend is really feeling bad, so she just let her distance herself for now. She grabbed her phone to text Carlos.

Can you bring Dizzy a big bowl of chicken noodle soup and just bring Mal and I some fries.~Evie

Sure thing. How are you guys feeling?~Carlos

I'm fine but Dizzy says she's freezing (but she is warm to the touch). Mal is being quiet, but I can tell she really doesn't feel good.~Evie

Ok, well I have to get back to class. I’ll try to find Jay to bring it up during his free period, if I can't, I'll bring the food after I get out.~Carlos

Thanks Carlos, you are the best!~Evie

Evie set her phone down. After stealing a glance at Mal, she turned to Dizzy to see what she had picked out to watch. Dizzy had picked out a show about some kids that go to a fine arts school, she thinks it's called Backstage, but she is not sure. The younger girl glanced at Evie to see if she had any objections and a wide smile spread across her face when Evie made a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

Evie curled around the younger girl, pulling her snug into her chest. She wanted noting more than for her mini-me to feel better. Dizzy smiled, cocooning in blankets and Evie’s arms before she focused on the show. It was a cute show, there were some good dancers and singers. After an episode, Mal shifted closer to Evie. The purple haired girl snuggled in close to Evie’s back, wrapping her arms around the blue-haired girl’s waist. Evie turned her head to quirk an eyebrow at her friend. Mal looked guilty, she pushed her forehead between Evie's shoulder blades.

“You are warm.” Was the only excuse that Mal could come up with. Evie chuckled lightly at how cute it was.

Mal was never really cuddly, but usually she just liked to have some contact. She always liked to know where the VK’s were, especially Evie. When all the VK’s hung out, Mal almost always sat in the middle so she could drape her arm over Jay’s shoulder and put her hand on Carlos’ shoulder occasionally, all while having a hand on Evie. Even when they sit at the round cafeteria tables for meal, she will sometime just tap her foot to everyone’s, not once has she accidentally tapped anyone else’s foot. However, occasionally she would indulge in some physical contact. When she was in a cuddly mood, she becomes stuck to whoever (usually Evie, though sometimes Jay or Carlos) like velcro. 

She would never straight up say she wanted it either, but after a few years of dealing with it, Evie could tell when the cuddle spell would come on. Mal would be casually be touchy all day. Like she would lean against Evie whenever they would stand next to each other, or rest her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder/wrap her hand around her waist when they walked anywhere, or she would put her hand above Evie’s knee when they sat next to each other (but she also did that to stop Evie from twitching too, so it isn't a reliable tell), but by far, the most obvious is when Mal demands a piggy back ride. Well, she didn't really demand, more like she just jumped on the taller girl’s back. 

Evie mentally added not feeling well to Mal’s list of tells as she felt the older girl’s breathing even out against her back. It wasn't long before the youngest girl fell asleep again as well. Evie lasted only a few minutes after that, the rhythm of Mal’s breathing hypnotizing her to sleep.

 

Jay knocked on the door for a few minutes before he decided to just open the door and make sure everyone was still alive. He quietly shuffled into the room and set the tray of food down on Evie’s desk. He turned to the couch, noticing the pile of blankets, pillows, and villain kids. Now Jay put on a tough exterior, but he was a sucker for adorable moments like this. He grabbed his phone to snap a picture of the three girls curled up on top of each other. He smiled and sent it to their VK group message. Of course this caused the girls’ phones to chime, waking Evie up in the process. She immediately noticed the fact that the door was open, and Jay standing by her desk.

“Thanks for bringing us food.” Evie smiled at him. She probably wouldn't be smiling when she saw the picture he took of them, especially since she had no make up on. “You can just leave it there. I'll wake them up in a few to take our meds.”

“No problem.” He crossed the room to the door. “Don't hesitate if you need anything else, yea?”

“Got it. You're the best!” Evie smiled as she untangled herself from Mal and Dizzy.

Jay laughed, “You said Carlos was the best earlier.”

“You both are the best!” She chuckled. “Now get out before you get sick too!”

“Bye, Chica!” He exited, closing the door quietly behind him. He smiled to himself about how his friends would react to that picture. Maybe he should have Carlos hack into the girls’ computers and make it their screen savers. 

That is an Auradon safe prank. Harmless and boring. He thought. Well, I might get hurt in the process, depending on how Mal and Evie are feeling when they found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments! You guys are awesome! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
